


Scalded Hearts

by Ellflc



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burns, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Love Letters, No Plot/Plotless, Sad, Unhappy Ending, Yikes, alexander has fucked up, based off first burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellflc/pseuds/Ellflc
Summary: Based off of first burn. If you haven't listened to it already, what are you doing with your life??





	Scalded Hearts

Eliza stood there, in the dining room. She thought she knew what helpless felt like but she never truly knew until now. The feeling of such humiliation and such deceit that one becomes paralysed in their heart and in their tongue. There is only one cure for that paralysis: rage. And that’s what swept through her lungs and her veins.

It was then that Alexander arrived home, praying on his life that Eliza was there so they could talk. He found her in the drawing room, her arms crossed, her hands clenching letters. He could recognise the writing from a mile away. Love letters. At once, he rushed over to her, “Eliza, I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t you dare step any closer, Alexander. I will not let you even try to enchant me” she said, every breath becoming heavier and heavier. “I thought we would be together, until death did us part. But you go and write an affair down in a letter for all to see? Your love letters with her?” 

Alexander looked at her with such pity it would melt a criminal’s heart. “Eliza, my love, it was the worst mistake of my life. I-I promise it was only for political pursuit.” 

“That’s not how life works, Alexander. You don’t have to retaliate with this.” She stopped herself to wipe away tears streaming down her cheeks. “You think this is acceptable to fire back with?? At least Jefferson knows how to make sure his family stays safe! AT LEAST THEY ALL HAVE SOME COMMON SENSE!!” 

She looked at Alexander with fury he had never seen before, not even when faced with certain death in war. “But what was I expecting? After all, you’ve done this thing before. I know you always favoured Angelica. I saw how you clung to her, how you two shared affectionate gazes. I even accepted when other women were flirting with you. I was stupid enough to believe you would never actually go after one of them, but just like everyone else you certainly proved me wrong.” 

Alexander backed away from his wife, a face full of fear. Eliza sighed and walked over to the crackling fire, the sounds of it piercing their torturous silence. She grabbed their letters and turned to Alexander. “Congratulations, Alexander. You’ve made me the happiest and most wretched woman who ever lived.” Then she threw the only evidence of their love onto the fire. “I really hope you’re happy. I hope you’re happy now that people will stare, and mock our children for their cheating father, and how we will never fall in love again. I hope it was worth it.” 

She turned on her heel and left, not wishing for her husband to see the look of heartbreak on her face. This left Alexander alone, surrounded by charred remains of his idyllic past.


End file.
